


rust around the rim

by SBCBJ1



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Past Rape, Rape, Underage Relationship, brendon urie for some fun, cut my lip, i listened to it on repeat for two hours, josh is his best friend, some dude i made up, talk of hayley williams, trench, tyler is abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBCBJ1/pseuds/SBCBJ1
Summary: tyler’s in love with him, he doesn’t mind the hits and split lips as long as he’s sleeping in the same bed with him.





	rust around the rim

**Author's Note:**

> cut my lip inspired. saw there was just about none and wanted to write this. i’m sorry.
> 
> follow my twitter and yell at me for this @ odetvsleep thAnk youuu

_i keep on tryin, might as well_

 

his name is rick. 

 

_if you decide, all is well_

 

tyler’s in love with him, he doesn’t mind the busted face and bloody lips as long as he’s in the same bed with rick at night.

 

_though i am bruised, face of contusions_

 

tyler dropped a cup on accident, he shook as he tried to pick it up quickly before rick came into the kitchen, but he was to slow.

 

rick grabbed him by his hair and forced his head up, rick glared at the cup on the ground then at tyler 

 

“you cant even fucking hold a cup right, pick it up before i bust your head with it” he snarled 

 

he yanked on tyler’s hair harshly before letting go, stepping back allowing tyler room to pick it up and softly place it into the sink

 

_know i’ll keep movin_

as he placed it in the sink rick walked back over and took ahold of his chin to inspect his cut lip, and his bruised cheek, courtesy of rick himself a half hour earlier.

 

tyler looked at him with pure adoration, taking a long look at ricks face, memorizing all the little cuts and freckles

 

”you better ice this before someone sees baby boy, don’t want anyone taking you from me now” rick said with a small smirk playing at his lips, he bent down to kiss tyler and reopened his lip in the process, making tyler flinch but soon melt into it

 

”no we dont” he said as they parted, the adoration still on his face.

 

_rust around the rim, drink it anyway_

 

rick handed tyler a beer later that night after dinner, sure tyler was a minor, but rick does t care

 

tyler hates beer, but he wants to make rick happy, he wants rick to love him, so he slowly sips it as rick takes big gulps of his, starting his nightly drinking.

 

an hour later and rick is drunk off his ass, tyler still on his first, he hates beer.

 

rick took it at disrespect, he handed tyler the beer, gave him one of his own and he doesn’t finish? 

 

he has tyler by the neck as he screams at him

 

“you’re a rude little bitch, you know that tyler, i give you one of my best and you never finished. you’re selfish. always taking and never giving anything back” rick yelled, tyler was crying, almost suffocating within rocks hold 

 

he try’s to say sorry but his throat is being cut off, he can’t. 

 

_i cut my lip_

 

so rick punches him in the face, in the same place as earlier re opening his lip for the second time today, getting blood on his knuckles and the rest of it running down tyler’s chin onto his shirt.

 

tyler makes a gurgling noise, still not being able to breathe, but once rick dropped him onto the floor he’s heaving for air, clawing at his throat

 

rick kicks him on his side though, knocking whatever air tyler managed to get back 

 

  _isn’t what i want, blood is on my tongue_

 

tyler coughs hard, effectively getting blood into his mouth and he gags, he never liked the taste of blood.

 

rick keep kicking and punching till he’s tired, then takes himself up to bed acting like he never did a thing, like tyler isn’t wheezing and heaving onto the wood floor, getting his blood everywhere.


End file.
